Obsidian
Todd Rice is a member of the Justice Society of America known as Obsidian. He was presumably one of the meta-humans in the JSA targeted by the Dominators in 1951. Biography After the Legends forced Albert Einstein to reveal Mileva Maric as a ghost collaborator, Obsidian and the Justice Society of America intercepted them, wanting to bring them in for questioning.2 During the fight between the Legends and the JSA, Obsidian fights Mick Rory. Obsidian uses his ability to fade in shadows and disappears, reappearing behind Mick, tossing him over with a shadow rope. He also he clouds the sky with his black smoke. After the win of the JSA, Obsidian is present when the Legends are held in custody, and Rex Tyler asks his team what to do with them. Obsidian is also present during the first encounter with Krieger, but is injured by this monster. He's later seen recovering in the med bay as well as Stargirl. Obsidian reappeared in 1987, when Amaya and Nate visit the old JSA training facility. He attacked both Legends. He took out the lights and struck Nate with one punch, only to stop when realizing that one of the strangers is Amaya. Shortly after, Todd was knocked out by Nate. When Nate woke up, Amaya asked what happened to their former team he filled her in on how the Justice Society never returned from a mission in Leipzig. Todd informed Amaya he was not allowed to go due to the mistrust of the government in regards to his sexual orientation. After losing all of his friends, Todd described the following years as lonely until he met his life partner, who was still together with him. Later, Todd reluctantly got the Legends an invite to a state dinner.3 At the state dinner, Todd fought alongside the Legends. When Damien Darhk fled, Todd chased after him. Todd was shot twice by Darhk but Todd dematerialized into smoke briefly. When Darhk shot toward Amaya, Todd took the bullet for her. He was then brought to the Waverider where he was healed from his wounds.3Before leaving, Amaya gave him a proper goodbye due to the fact she had not give him one before impulsively stowing away on Waverider. Todd went back home after declining an invitation from Amaya to join her in time traveling, citing he was retired from the hero business. He gave Amaya some advice that even though they led a demanding and taxing life as a hero, it didn't mean that they had to go through it all alone. Powers and abilitiesEdit PowersEdit * Shadow creation: Obsidian can envelop his surroundings in complete darkness. He can even make his black smoke tangible to form whips and tentacles that can restrain or send people flying through the air.3 * Shadow transformation: Obsidian can dematerialize into a shadow/smoke-like state, using it to fly and move across rooms in seconds, as well as partially transform to allow bullets to pass through him harmlessly. His uniform seems to come from his smoke darkness, allowing him to revert to his civilian clothing at any time.4 Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters